All the Good Things
by amariys
Summary: Aomine Daiki memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu. AoKise. Complete.


**Judul:** All the Good Things

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata:** kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Kuroko no Basket/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Ocs.

 **Pairing(s):** AoKise.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning(s):** Jumlah fluff yang mungkin melewati batas toleransi beberapa orang. Kemungkinan OOCness untuk Aomine.

 **Summary:** Aomine Daiki memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu. AoKise. Complete.

 **A/N:** Judul diambil dari proverb Inggris, _all the good things to those who wait. Early birthday fic for Aomine Daiki._

Selamat membaca. :)

* * *

Hari ini, Aomine Daiki membuka matanya dan pikiran pertama yang hadir di benaknya adalah:

"Ah, aku sudah bertambah tua."

Jika ditanya, Aomine tidak akan bisa menjelaskan mengapa pemikiran yang begitu melankolis itu hadir di benaknya. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah karena tepat di hari ini dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu ia dilahirkan di dunia, lalu entah mengapa ia mengingat hal itu saat kesadaran kembali menyapanya setelah mimpi panjang.

Untungnya, tidak ada pemikiran lain yang menyertai, sehingga Aomine tidak menjadi _terlalu_ melankolis. Benaknya dengan segera kembali kosong setelah satu pemikiran itu berlalu, tergantikan dengan kantuk yang masih sedikit memberati mata. Aomine menolehkan kepala, lalu pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok kekasihnya yang masih terlelap dalam rengkuhannya.

Sampai sekarang, Aomine masih merasa takjub saat kehangatan dengan segera hadir di dalam dadanya setiap kali ia melihat sosok Kise Ryouta. Dan saat ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh Ryouta yang begitu nyata, begitu tegas di dalam dekapannya seperti ini, rasa hangat itu membuncah sedemikian rupa hingga terkadang segala perasaannya untuk si pirang membuat Aomine sesak.

"Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintai si bodoh ini." – ia akan berpikir setelah berhasil menelan segala perasaan yang tercekat di kerongkongannya.

Untungnya, hal-hal ini hanya terjadi tepat setelah ia membuka mata dan karena Aomine selalu bangun lebih pagi dari Kise—yang, Aomine tahu, akan mengejutkan untuk sebagian besar orang, tapi mereka tidak tahu itu juga alasan mengapa Aomine begitu senang tidur siang—maka tidak ada yang menyaksikan saat-saat Aomine menunjukkan sisi rentannya; tidak ada yang tahu bahwa di balik semua perkataan kasar dan sifat tidak pedulinya, Aomine sesungguhnya sedikit romantis.

Suara gumaman pelan menyentak Aomine dari lamunannya. Senyum di wajahnya luruh walaupun sorot matanya tetap lebih lembut dari biasanya. Matanya lekat menatap saat bulu mata Kise yang lentik mulai bergetar pelan, tanda-tanda pasti bahwa kekasihnya akan segera bangun dari bunga tidurnya. Tangan Aomine menyibak helaian poni yang ia tahu selalu membuat Kise geram karena tidak pernah menurutinya, tepat saat iris cokelat madu kembali menyapa dunia.

Aomine tidak bisa menahan senyum saat ia melihat tatapan Kise yang masih tidak fokus—tanda bahwa kantuk masih memberatinya hingga saat ini ia hanya dapat menatap dunia tanpa benar-benar melihat apapun—dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan beberapa saat berlalu dalam kesunyian sementara jemarinya terus bermain dengan helaian pirang Kise.

Ini juga merupakan suatu kebiasaan di antara mereka. Kise bukanlah seseorang yang akan menyambut pagi dengan bersemangat, kecuali jika ada hal yang benar-benar dinantikannya saat itu, hingga ia selalu membutuhkan waktu untuk 'mengumpulkan nyawa' setelah terbangun. Sedangkan Aomine, walaupun ia masih dapat menoleransi pagi lebih baik dari Kise, memilih untuk menemani Kise hanya karena ia malas bergerak menjauh dari kehangatan kekasihnya.

Keadaan mereka berubah saat Kise menggeliat pelan. Ia berkedip malas sebelum sedikit mengangkat wajah hingga ia dapat memandang Aomine. Perlahan, seulas senyum merekah di wajah Kise saat ia memberikan sapaan kepada pria yang berambut gelap:

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Pengamat. Bagaimana rasanya terbangun di hari ulangtahunmu, hm?"

"Tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, kalau aku boleh jujur. Terutama karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mengucapkan selamat kepadaku."

Suara tawa Kise masih terdengar serak, tapi cara matanya menyipit dalam kebahagiaan membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tulus. "Aww, apa Aominecchi merasa kesepian? Kalau begitu, biar aku jadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat kepadamu. _Otanjoubi omedetou_!"

"Hanya itu?" Aomine mengangkat satu alis. "Tidak ada hadiah apapun untukku?"

"Mm, masih terlalu pagi untuk sebuah hadiah. Untuk saat ini, Aominecchi harus berpuas diri dengan ini saja," Kise menumpukan tangan pada bahu Aomine, lalu meregangkan tubuh hanya cukup hingga ia dapat memberikan kecupan manis di bibir Aomine. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Lalu, karena Kise tidak akan pernah puas menjamah tubuh Aomine hanya sesaat, ia kembali mencium si rambut biru, kali ini dengan sedikit lebih tegas.

Tangan Aomine bergerak untuk menangkup belakang kepala Kise. Jemarinya menggenggam helaian pirang dengan cukup erat dan menarik pelan, menghasilkan desahan napas yang terlepas dari Kise. Satu reaksi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hasrat Aomine untuk menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Kise semakin meningkat, tapi saat ia mendorong si pirang mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Kise menunduk dan tertawa—pelan dan dengan sedikit kehabisan napas—mematahkan niatan Aomine seb elumnya.

"Tidak boleh, Aominecchi. Tidak boleh serakah seperti itu. Kalau ini dilanjutkan, kita akan terlambat untuk semua rencana yang telah kita rancang hari ini. Orang tua Aominecchi sudah menunggu kehadiran kita siang ini, kan?"

"Kiseee, jangan bawa-bawa kedua orangtuaku saat kita sedang bercumbu. Kau merusak suasana, kau tahu."

"Memang itu tujuanku," jawab Kise ringan. Perlahan ia mulai melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan lengan Aomine dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tanpa memedulikan tubuhnya yang masih polos tanpa tertutupi pakaian—serta cara Aomine memandang tubuh Kise yang terekspos seperti macan kumbang yang melihat mangsa—ia berdiri dan melakukan peregangan tubuh singkat di sisi ranjang.

"Mau kemana kau?" Aomine bertanya seraya mendudukkan tubuh di atas kasur agar dapat melihat pergerakan otot Kise dengan lebih jelas. Tubuh Kise lebih ramping dari Aomine, tapi otot-otot yang ia miliki dari latihan rutin dan bermain basket bersama Aomine membuatnya jauh lebih menarik. Dan jangan lupakan bokong itu. Aomine tidak akan pernah bosan melihat bokong Kise yang seolah memohon untuk dilecehkan.

Tapi Aomine membiarkan pikirannya melenceng terlalu jauh dan Kise sudah mulai bicara dan mungkin ia harus melepaskan pandangannya dari bokong Kise kecuali jika ia ingin mendapatkan amarah kekasihnya. Bukan hal yang mudah, tapi akhirnya Aomine dapat menaikkan pandangan hingga biru malam bertemu dengan cokelat madu. Ia berpura-pura tidak melihat seringai yang terpampang di wajah Kise.

"Akhirnya. Terima kasih sudah menatapku selayaknya manusia, Aominecchi."

"Bukan salahku kau memiliki tubuh yang begitu menarik. Lagipula, melihat caramu bergerak hari ini, nampaknya semalam aku terlalu lembut kepadamu."

Dulu, perkataan Aomine akan membuat rona merah menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kise, memenuhi kedua pipinya dan turun hingga ke batas dada. Dulu, hal itu akan selalu membuat Aomine merasa ingin segera merengkuh pria itu. Kini, Kise hanya menaikkan satu alis, lantas memiringkan kepala saat seringai yang setengah mengejek dan setengah tulus terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Dan jika kau mendengarkanku tadi, kita tidak akan membuang waktu dengan berbicara sekarang. Aku ingin membersihkan diri, Aominecchi. Kau boleh ikut jika kau mau, atau memilih untuk bermalas-malasan lebih lama lagi di sini. Aku hanya perlu memuaskan diriku sendiri kalau kau memilih untuk tinggal."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Aomine, Kise telah berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi mereka. Dengan sengaja si pirang memberikan lebih banyak lenggokan pada tiap langkahnya—sadar sepenuhnya Aomine tidak akan melewati pergerakan itu.

Kise tidak berusaha menahan tawanya saat ia mendengar Aomine merutuk pelan tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya. Ia membiarkan pintu tidak terkunci dan mulai menyalakan air untuk memenuhi _bath-tube_ mereka. Nampaknya hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan jatah air panas dengan lebih cepat.

Oh, _well_. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kaukorbankan di hari yang spesial.

.

.

Waktu mandi yang ia lewatkan bersama Kise berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Aomine untuk sesaat. Namun saat mereka berdua telah berada di dalam mobil, dengan Aomine yang menyetir di atas jalanan Tokyo yang padat dan Kise yang sesekali bersenandung atau bahkan benar-benar bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang diputar dari radio mobil mereka, pikiran Aomine kembali dipenuhi dengan hal yang sama seperti saat ia terbangun pagi ini—tentang bagaimana ia telah bertambah tua dan bagaimana ia begitu mencintai pria yang ada di sisinya saat ini.

Mobil di depan Aomine perlahan melambat hingga berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah. Aomine mengikuti. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk setir tanpa ia sadari. Isi kepalanya masih begitu penuh dengan pemikiran-pemikiran yang berkelebat bahkan terlalu cepat untuk ia cerna. Aomine terlalu larut dalam kepalanya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak menyadari saat Kise berhenti bernyanyi.

"Oke, ada sesuatu yang kaupikirkan. Katakan."

"Hah?" Aomine refleks menoleh mendengar perkataan Kise. Kedua alisnya bertaut dalam seolah ia tidak mengerti makna kalimat itu, walaupun kedua tangannya kini telah mencengkeram setir mobil hingga buku-buku kukunya menjadi putih. "Aku tidak memikirkan apapun. Kenapa kau mengira aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Aominecchi," Kise memulai dan dari suaranya ia terdengar seperti tidak yakin apakah harus merasa kesal, geli atau kasihan melihat usaha Aomine untuk menutupi kenyataan. Senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya sekarang setidaknya menunjukkan kalau kekesalannya telah terkalahkan. Kise mengulurkan tangan dengan ringan hingga ia dapat menyentuh kepalan tangan Aomine di atas setir.

"Kau hanya terdiam seperti ini saat ada hal yang memberati pikiranmu. Kau bahkan tidak merespon pertanyaanku tentang kado yang akan kita berikan kepada orangtuamu. Kau mengetuk-ngetuk jari seperti saat kau sedang gelisah – dan kau menolak untuk melihat ke arahku sekarang. Jadi, katakan. Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Tidak ada," jawaban Aomine datang terlalu cepat, terlalu tegas. Ia menahan dorongan untuk berjengit. Tanpa memandang Kise pun ia tahu si pirang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Untungnya, lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau dalam waktu singkat; Aomine bisa berpura-pura mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada jalanan dan menghindari pertanyaan Kise selanjutnya.

"Aominecchi…,"

Tapi kemudian Kise memanggil namanya dengan nada terluka seperti itu. Tangannya yang masih menutupi genggaman Aomine meremas pelan sebelum perlahan menarik diri dan Aomine menyimpan rutukan untuk dirinya sendiri karena telah menyebabkan kekasihnya itu sedih.

"Kau benar, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," Aomine berkata cepat—hanya dalam satu embusan napas—dan ia menyambar tangan Kise sebelum bisa sepenuhnya menarik diri. Masih tanpa memalingkan wajah dari jalanan di hadapannya, Aomine mencium jemari Kise dengan singkat. Satu gestur yang ia tahu selalu mampu membuat senyum hangat hadir di wajah si pirang. "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi aku belum bisa membaginya denganmu sekarang, Kise."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji tidak ada rahasia di antara kita? Atau ini tentang pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan pekerjaanku. Aku hanya… belum siap. Aku sedang mencari satu keputusan dan jika aku sudah mendapatkannya, aku janji akan membaginya bersamamu. Pasti."

"Oh, baiklah," Kise memberikan salah satu cengiran lebarnya saat Aomine menyempatkan diri menoleh dan memberikannya senyuman. Ia menarik tangannya dari Aomine dan kembali duduk menghadap ke depan. "Aku akan menunggu kalau begitu. Aku harap kau akan menemukan keputusan yang tepat, Aominecchi."

" _Yeah_ , aku harap begitu."

 _Dan aku harap aku tidak akan mengacaukan segalanya saat akhirnya aku mencapai keputusan itu._

.

.

Kedua orang tua Aomine – terkadang – lebih mencintai Kise dibanding anak semata wayang mereka. Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang Aomine rasakan. Terutama pada saat-saat seperti ini, ketika pintu rumah orangtuanya terbuka untuk menyambut mereka lalu wajah ibundanya dengan segera berubah cerah saat melihat _Kise_. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, wanita paruh baya itu telah memeluk _Kise_ dengan erat sementara _Aomine_ bahkan tidak dilirik sama sekali.

Tentu saja, Aomine bukannya percaya ibundanya lebih memilih Kise dibanding dirinya sendiri – karena jika yang terburuk terjadi di antara mereka, Aomine masih yakin kedua orangtuanya akan membela anak kandung mereka, bukannya Kise – tapi ia selalu memutar bola matanya tiap kali hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Ryouta-kun!" Ibunda Aomine, Aomine Yukari, berkata seraya mendorong Kise sedikit menjauh agar ia dapat menatap mata pemuda itu secara langsung. "Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kau berkunjung ke sini! Pekerjaanmu sedang sibuk? Aku harap kau tetap menjaga kesehatanmu! Nampaknya kau lebih kurus dari sebelumnya! Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Apa anakku yang bodoh itu tidak memberikanmu makanan bergizi?"

"Oi, keberatan. Jangan bawa-bawa namaku untuk hal yang buruk seperti itu," Aomine memprotes dalam gerutuan, walaupun ia hanya setengah hati mengatakannya.

"Percuma saja, Daiki. Protesmu tidak akan didengar oleh ibumu. Lebih baik kau menurut saja supaya masalah tidak bertambah panjang." Sebuah suara baru menimpali percakapan mereka, membuat Aomine sontak mendongak untuk melihat ayahnya, Aomine Takagi, yang telah bergabung di depan pintu. Pria yang terlihat seperti Aomine versi lebih tua itu tersenyum. "Selamat datang, Daiki, Ryouta. Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kita segera masuk ke dalam. Sayangku, aku rasa masakanmu mulai berasap, tadi."

"Astaga, kau benar! Aku sedang membakar ikan! Oh, ayo, ayo, masuklah. Kau juga, Daiki. Aku senang melihatmu." Yukari menyempatkan memberikan Aomine tepukan lembut di pipi sebelum bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, masih sedikit menggerutu tentang masakan yang mungkin tidak akan terselamatkan.

"Aku akan membantu Yukari-san," ujar Kise. Ia bergerak untuk menyusul Yukari, namun tetap tidak lupa tersenyum cerah ke arah Takagi saat akan berjalan melewatinya. "Selamat siang, Takagi-san!"

"Selamat siang, Ryouta-kun. Tolong pastikan tidak terjadi kebakaran di rumahku, oke?"

"Hahaha, akan aku usahakan!"

Kedua pria bermarga Aomine menatap Kise hingga si pirang tidak lagi terlihat – dan hingga terdengar suara-suara percakapan samar yang mengisyaratkan kalau Kise dan Yukari telah kembali bertemu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan tidak ada teriakan panik yang terdengar, barulah Takagi kembali menoleh ke arah anak semata wayangnya.

"Jadi," ia memulai. "satu tahun lagi terlewati, huh. Selamat, Daiki. Pergunakan usiamu dengan baik."

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar itu darimu, _Ossan_. Memangnya aku pernah mengecewakanmu selama ini?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," Takagi tersenyum dengan semakin lebar. Kedua matanya terlihat berbinar cerah oleh kebanggaan terhadap putranya itu. "Kau tahu aku dan ibumu akan selalu bangga kepadamu, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi."

"… Aku tahu," Aomine sedikit berpaling agar ia tidak perlu menatap langsung pada wajah ayahnya yang penuh dengan kebanggaan. Ia senang, tentu, namun rasanya terlalu berlebihan untuk menerima segala kecintaan tidak bersyarat dari orangtuanya. "dan aku benar-benar berterimakasih untuk itu."

"Kami hanya melakukan apa yang setiap orang tua akan lakukan; kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Lalu? Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku, Daiki?"

Pertanyaan Takagi sukses membuat Aomine kembali menatap ke arahnya. Kali ini dengan kedua alis yang bertaut samar. "Hah? Siapa bilang ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu?"

"Kau mengulur waktu. Biasanya, kau akan segera menyusul Ryouta-kun tanpa repot-repot mengobrol denganku – sungguh, terkadang aku melihatmu menatap Ryouta-kun, dan aku merasa malu serta kasihan – dan aku mengenalmu _cukup lama_ untuk menyadari kau hanya akan melakukan hal itu saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu kali ini?"

Aomine menahan rutukan yang ingin ia keluarkan. Terkadang, ia membenci kenyataan ayahnya dulu bekerja sebagai polisi – oh, ayolah, kalian kira dari mana cita-cita Aomine untuk menjadi polisi dulu datang? Dia tidak seimajinatif itu – karena hal itu membuat insting si pria paruh baya terasah dengan begitu baik. Oh _well_ , setidaknya hal itu menjadi menguntungkan saat ini. Aomine hanya perlu melupakan rasa malunya dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

… _Right_. _Easier said than done_.

"Kau ingin menunggu hingga ibumu dan Ryouta-kun kembali? Karena aku yakin dapur kita telah terselamatkan sekarang dan ibumu mungkin akan memanggil kita beberapa menit lagi."

Sama sekali bukan pilihan. Aomine bisa mati berdiri karena malu kalau sampai ibu dan Kise ikut mendengar percakapan ini. Baiklah. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Ini bukan hal yang penting sebetulnya—" mainkan dengan benar, Daiki. Bertingkahlah santai seolah kau hanya menanyakan menu makan siang hari ini saja. Jangan gugup. Jangan sampai salah bicara dan, demi Tuhan, jangan tergagap. "—akuhanyaingintahuapayangmembuatmuyakinuntukmelamaribusaja."

"Daiki."

Oke. Terlalu cepat. Tarik napas dalam dan ulangi lagi, Daiki. "Aku, uh, hanya ingin tahu… apa yang, um, membuatmu yakin untuk, eh… seperti, melamar? Ibu."

"Melamar."

"Ya, kau tahu. Seperti, kau ingin selalu bersamanya setiap hari? Menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama atau hal klise semacam itu?" Aomine meringis. "Maksudku, apa kau hanya memutuskan hal seperti itu karena kau menyadari kau betul-betul mencintainya dan tidak ingin melepaskannya ataupun menjalani bahkan satu saja hari tanpa keberadaannya, atau ada hal-hal yang lebih penting dari itu? Aku hanya, err, _penasaran_."

"Penasaran. Tentu saja." Takagi mengangguk mafhum walaupun tetap saja bibirnya berkedut seolah untuk menahan senyum. "Yah, kurasa alasanku melamar ibumu adalah semua yang baru saja kausebutkan dan yang terutama… karena aku tidak ingin ia direbut oleh siapa pun. Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku. Dalam segala pengertian dan secara formal serta legal. Sesederhana itu."

Itu bukanlah jawaban yang telah Aomine antisipasi. Ia mengira akan mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih… kompleks dibanding apa yang telah dijabarkan oleh ayahnya. _Sesederhana itu_. Mungkin memang sebetulnya alasan mengapa kau ingin menghabiskan sisa umur bersama dengan seseorang hanyalah sesederhana itu. Tidak perlu mencari alasan-alasan rumit yang bahkan tidak dapat kau capai. Mungkin, sebetulnya hanya perlu ada satu alasan yang sederhana: kebahagiaan.

Suatu beban yang sedaritadi seperti memberati dada Aomine terangkat seiring dengan munculnya pemahaman. Postur tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks. Ia memberikan seringai yang setara dengan cengiran lebar Kise. Rasanya, segala kekhawatirannya sejak pagi ini menjadi begitu remeh—menjadi begitu konyol dan berlebihan.

Jika kau telah memutuskan akan menghabiskan hidup bersama seseorang, tidak perlu mencari-cari alasan. Karena saat kau mencintai seseorang, berarti kau mencintai keseluruhan orang itu—baik kelemahan maupun kekuatannya, keceriaan dan segala kesedihannya—dan mencari satu alasan yang tepat, satu jawaban mutlak atas pertanyaan _mengapa_ , akan sama seperti menghitung bulir-bulir pasir di padang gurun.

Ada begitu banyak alasan mengapa kau mencintai seseorang. Seharusnya, itu saja sudah cukup.

" _Trims_ , _Ossan_. Kurasa aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Oh? Baguslah. Kukira kau tidak akan mengerti dengan otakmu yang dangkal itu. Dan, Daiki, berapa kali sudah kubilang kepadamu untuk bicara dengan lebih sopan kepada ayahmu sendiri?"

"Ayolah, aku sudah setua ini dan kau masih meributkan masalah sopan-santun? Lagipula, bicara terlalu formal dengan orangtuamu sendiri terkesan sangat kaku, kan?"

Takagi menghela napas panjang seolah lelah menghadapi kebebalan anaknya. "Tidak ada gunanya berdebat tentang hal ini denganmu. Kurasa sudah waktunya kita masuk, sebelum ibumu datang dan mengomeli kita berdua. Aku juga sudah lapar."

Seolah menyetujui, perut Aomine memutuskan saat itu juga untuk berbunyi keras. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu terdiam sesaat sebelum keduanya tertawa secara bersamaan. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah masih dengan kekehan yang belum bisa dihentikan.

.

.

Kise bukannya tidak sadar kalau ada hal yang mengganggu Aomine. Mereka telah berpacaran selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun—dan tinggal bersama selama tujuh tahun—jadi sebetulnya, mereka berdua praktis tidak dapat menyembunyikan apapun dari yang lain. Hal ini tidak selamanya baik; beberapa hal bahkan telah membuat mereka bertengkar hebat, namun Kise telah belajar untuk menghargai keterbukaan dan kejujuran dalam hubungan mereka. Pertengkaran yang diikuti dengan _make-up_ seks jauh lebih baik daripada rahasia yang akan membuat mereka retak.

Aomine punya kebiasaan kecil—yang telah Kise sadari dengan sangat baik seolah itu adalah kebiasaannya sendiri—tiap kali ia menyembunyikan atau memikirkan suatu hal yang benar-benar penting. Ia akan menjadi lebih pendiam. Alisnya bertaut dengan lebih dalam dan matanya akan terlihat keras. Sesekali rahangnya yang kuat akan mengatup ketat apabila ia mendapatkan ide yang tidak ia sukai dan ia akan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sebagai tanda kegugupan yang tidak ia sadari.

Biasanya, Kise akan membiarkan Aomine menata pikirannya, karena ia tahu memaksa Aomine berbicara pada keadaan seperti itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana. Namun, saat reaksi Aomine telah melewati batas—saat ia bahkan tidak merespon terhadap usaha Kise membangun percakapan—Kise akan menanyakan inti permasalahan Aomine secara langsung. Kadang, Aomine akan menjawabnya dengan lugas. Seringnya, Aomine akan meminta maaf dan berjanji ia akan menceritakan segalanya kepada Kise nanti – seperti saat ini.

Satu hal yang Kise sukai dari Aomine adalah kebiasaannya untuk selalu menepati janji. _Well_ , setidaknya janji yang benar-benar penting, sehingga ia tahu Aomine tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaannya.

"Apa anakku yang bodoh itu membuatmu khawatir, Ryouta-kun?"

Suara Yukari yang bertanya dengan lembut memanggil Kise kembali dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah wanita paruh baya di sebelahnya, menangkap pandangan Yukari yang terlihat penuh pengertian, dan hanya bisa tersenyum sedikit canggung.

"Uh, tidak juga. Maaf, aku melamun tadi, Yukari-san. Emm, aku akan membantumu menata meja."

"Oh, tidak perlu repot-repot. Ini acara keluarga, sedikit berantakan tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Lagipula, aku senang melakukan hal ini. Semenjak Daiki keluar dari rumah, rasanya sepi sekali."

"Aku rasa aku bisa sedikit mengerti," Kise tertawa. "Itu alasan _Okaa-san_ tidak pernah mengizinkan _Nee-san_ keluar rumah. Bahkan setelah dia berkeluarga. _Kaa-san_ bersikeras setidaknya ada satu anak yang terus menemaninya di rumah."

"Memang sulit bagi orang tua untuk melepas kepergian anaknya terkadang," Yukari menyetujui dengan seulas senyum getir. Tapi kemudian sorot matanya melembut saat ia melanjutkan, "walaupun semua kesedihan itu terbayar terutama saat aku melihat betapa bahagianya Daiki saat bersamamu—dan betapa kau mencintainya. Jangan khawatir, Ryouta-kun, Daiki akan baik-baik saja. Kulihat dia dan ayahnya sedang mengobrol sekarang. Setelahnya dia pasti akan merasa lebih baik."

"Ah, apa aku terlihat sekhawatir itu?" Kise mengusap punggung lehernya dengan canggung, merasa salah tingkah. Aomine bukanlah anak kecil yang perlu terus-menerus dikhawatirkan. Selama ini Kise kira ia telah berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya terhadap pria berkulit kecokelatan itu hingga ke batas normal, tapi rupanya ia salah.

Yukari tertawa kecil dan mengusap pipi Kise dengan lembut. "Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang mencintai Daiki sepenuh hati. Dan sedikit khawatir, harus kuakui. Nah, sekarang, bantu aku meletakkan makanan hingga kita bisa memanggil dua orang bodoh itu dan mulai makan. Kau pasti juga sudah lapar, Ryouta-kun."

" _Ryoukai-ssu_!"

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa saat setelah makan siang di rumah keluarga Aomine, hanya sekadar berkumpul dan mengobrol bersama. Kise terus memerhatikan Aomine selama itu, dan ia bersyukur karena nampaknya Yukari benar. Aomine memang terlihat lebih rileks setelah berbicara dengan Takagi. Setidaknya, rengutan di antara alisnya telah menghilang dan senyum yang terlihat di wajahnya jauh lebih ringan sekarang.

Beberapa kali Aomine menangkap pandangan Kise saat ia tengah memperhatikannya. Lalu si polisi akan mengangkat alis seolah ia dapat membaca pikiran Kise, kemudian menyeringai kecil. Setiap kali hal itu terjadi, Kise hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh, terkadang ia merasa percuma saja mengkhawatirkan Aomine.

Sayangnya, mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama singgah di rumah orang tua Aomine, karena sebagai tradisinya, di setiap hari ulang tahun, mereka berdua akan mengunjungi rumah orang tua kedua belah pihak, sehingga mereka selalu harus membagi waktu antara orang tua Aomine dan orang tua Kise. Mereka pamit saat hari sudah mulai sore. Yukari memeluk keduanya dengan erat dan mengingatkan mereka untuk segera datang lagi, sementara Takagi hanya tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk kepada keduanya. Kepala keluarga Aomine itu nampaknya lebih fokus menenangkan istrinya yang terlihat hampir menangis.

"Aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali kita membuat Yukari-san menangis." Kise mengakui sekaligus membuka topik pembicaraan saat mereka telah sampai di mobil.

"Kau masih memanggilnya seperti itu? Aku kira _Kaa-san_ telah bersikeras memintamu memanggilnya _Kaa-chan_."

"Hahaha, memang, tapi, uh aku masih belum bisa melakukannya," Kise menjaga pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan sementara jemarinya bermain dengan ujung _safety belt_ yang ia gunakan. "Maksudku, aku memang sudah menganggap Yukari-san sebagai ibuku sendiri, tapi tetap saja… rasanya sedikit, emm, canggung jika aku memanggilnya seperti itu saat kita belum menjadi keluarga secara formal, kau tahu?"

Aomine membuka mulutnya seolah untuk membantah, tapi kemudian berubah pikiran. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa. Sunyi yang berada di sekitar mereka terasa sedikit janggal hingga akhirnya Aomine mendesah pelan dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut Kise bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di hadapan mereka.

"Aominecchi! Jangan rambutnya!" Kise mengeluh sambil berusaha menepis tangan Aomine dari kepalanya.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak berpikir, Kise," ujar Aomine setelah menarik tangannya menjauh dari kepala Kise. " _Kaa-san_ akan baik-baik saja. Daripada itu, apa menurutmu kita perlu membelikan kue untuk orangtuamu? Mungkin dengan begitu Hirose-san akan sedikit lunak kepadaku."

"Ah, Aominecchi, terkadang kau mengharapkan hal yang mustahil," Kise mendesah dramatis walau sejurus kemudian ia telah menyengir lebar. Saat akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Aomine, cengiran di wajahnya masih dapat terlihat jelas. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Kurasa satu loyang _black forest cake_ sudah cukup untuk _Tou-san_."

"Ingatkan aku untuk mampir ke toko kue di perjalanan nanti, kalau begitu." Aomine berkata serius. Mungkin Kise benar – percuma saja berharap seloyang kue akan membuat ayah Kise melunak kepadanya – tapi Aomine tidak bisa berhenti berharap. Dari semua orang yang merespon buruk terhadap hubungan mereka di awal, ayah Kise memiliki reaksi yang paling… fatal. Jika bukan karena intervensi dari ibu serta kedua kakak Kise sendiri, Aomine yakin hubungannya dengan Kise tidak akan bertahan tanpa putusnya hubungan dengan keluarga si pirang.

Yah, bukannya Aomine tidak bisa mengerti. Kise adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki dalam keluarganya. Dengan caranya sendiri, beban yang dipikul si pirang sebagai penerus keluarga akan jauh lebih berat daripada Aomine yang anak tunggal. Setidaknya, Aomine tidak pernah berbagi perhatian—dan dengan demikian, ekspektasi—dengan saudara-saudara yang lain sehingga ia yakin kedua orangtuanya tidak akan terlalu tega mengusirnya dari rumah.

Sampai sekarang pun, hubungan antara Aomine dengan ayah Kise masih sangat kaku. Biasanya Aomine akan menelan semua perkataan ketus dari Kise Hirose dan menganggapnya angin lalu, tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Terutama tidak jika ia betul-betul akan melakukan apa yang telah ia rencanakan.

Jadi, kue _black forest_. Untung saja kepala keluarga Kise itu punya kebiasaan menyukai makanan manis yang bisa sedikit Aomine eksploitasi. Dan untung juga Hirose bukan seorang polisi—karena Aomine tidak yakin ia akan benar-benar siap berhadapan dengan ujung pistol seorang ayah yang murka saat anaknya dilamar oleh orang lain.

Pemikiran itu membuat Aomine meneguk ludah.

"Kise."

"Hmm? Apa, Aominecchi?"

"Ayahmu… tidak punya hobi berburu, kan?"

"Berburu? Tidak. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku hanya sedikit penasaran." Aomine mencoba untuk menyengir sementara dalam hati ia merasa lega. Setidaknya Hirose sudah dipastikan tidak memiliki pistol di rumahnya.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh, Aominecchi. _Tou-san_ tidak hobi berburu, tapi _Tou -san_ cukup senang memasak. Kemampuan _Tou-san_ di dapur tidak bisa diremehkan. Terutama kemampuannya saat menggunakan pisau! Makanya semua pisau di rumahku selalu dijaga tetap tajam."

"… Kise."

"Ya, Aominecchi?"

"Kalau aku mati hari ini, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, Aominecchi. Aku tahu."

.

.

Kise Sayaka—kakak perempuan Kise—membukakan pintu setelah mereka mengetuk. Wanita berusia 32 tahun itu masih terlihat menawan dengan mata cokelat cerah, rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda, dan _make-up_ sederhana. Jika bukan karena seorang bayi yang tertidur nyenyak di gendongannya, orang-orang mungkin akan mengira ia masih remaja.

"Ryou-chan! Daiki-kun! Selamat datang!" Sayaka menyambut dengan antusias. Senyum di wajahnya identik dengan milik Kise. Lalu pandangan wanita itu jatuh ke arah kotak kue yang ada di tangan Aomine dan senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai. "Ada yang punya maksud terselubung, rupanya. Apa ini semacam _peace offering_ agar ini tidak menjadi ulang tahun terakhirmu, Daiki-kun?"

Senyum yang Aomine tunjukkan lebih seperti ringisan. "Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu, kurasa. Apa menurutmu aku punya kesempatan hari ini, Sayaka-san?"

"Aku bisa mendoakanmu. Setidaknya, _Tou-san_ sedang tidak terlalu kesal hari ini. Kemari, biar kubawakan kue itu."

"Ah, kalau begitu biar aku yang menggendong Shiota, _Nee-san_!" Kise dengan sigap melangkah maju dan mengambil Shiota—bayi yang tertidur di gendongan Sayaka—dengan hati-hati. Bayi itu menggeliat sesaat, tapi untungnya tidak terbangun dengan menangis.

Setelah kedua tangan Sayaka bebas, Aomine memberikan kotak kue kepada wanita itu. Kemudian ia dan Kise mengikuti Sayaka masuk ke dalam rumah, membiarkan Sayaka mengumumkan kehadiran mereka kepada anggota keluarga yang lain.

Dari arah ruang tamu, sebuah kepala kecil menyembul. Bocah lain yang berusia sekitar lima tahun mengintip ke arah mereka, menangkap pandangan Aomine hampir dengan segera, lalu mengeluarkan pekik riang dan berlari ke arah si polisi.

"Daiki- _nii_!" Si bocah berteriak seraya melompat ke dalam pelukan Aomine. Untung saja Aomine cukup sigap untuk berjongkok hingga lompatan si bocah dapat mencapai tingginya.

"Halo, Akira," sapa Aomine sambil mengacak rambut cokelat pasir si bocah. Setidaknya, cengiran yang hadir di wajahnya saat ini sudah jauh lebih tulus. "Baru sebentar tidak melihatmu, dan kau sudah bertambah tinggi lagi, huh? Sebentar lagi kau pasti bisa melampaui Ryouta- _nii_."

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Ryouta- _nii_ atau Daiki- _nii_! Oh, selamat ulang tahun, Daiki- _nii_! _Kaa-chan_ bilang aku tidak boleh lupa mengatakan itu!" Akira menurunkan suaranya dan mendekatkan wajah ke telinga Aomine. " _Kaa-chan_ juga bilang kalau _Jii-chan_ hari ini sedang senang, jadi Daiki- _nii_ tenang saja."

"Ah, _sankyuu_ , Akira. Aku butuh informasi itu," tanggap Aomine sambil mengangguk serius. Ia berdiri, masih dengan Akira di dalam gendongannya, dan setelah melihat Kise yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengikuti Sayaka menuju ke ruang makan, memutuskan untuk menyusul yang lainnya.

 _Tidak ada gunanya menunda apa yang sudah pasti akan terjadi_ , batinnya. Aomine menarik napas dalam seolah untuk menyiapkan diri saat akhirnya ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang makan yang dipenuhi percakapan. Sudut bibirnya berkedut sedikit geli melihat begitu banyak kepala pirang di sana, tapi perasaan itu dengan segera menghilang saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Kise Hirose – ayah Kise.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua hanya saling pandang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Seperti biasa, ekspresi Hirose selalu terlihat masam saat Aomine melihatnya. Tidak ada senyum yang selalu diberikan dengan mudahnya oleh anggota keluarganya yang lain. Sudut bibir Hirose justru tertekuk tajam dan ada kerutan tegas di antara alisnya. Dulu, Aomine pernah bertanya apakah ia terlihat seperti Hirose saat sedang kesal atau berpikir keras, dan Kise menertawakannya.

"Hirose- _san_ ," Aomine akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan. Ia mengangguk singkat. " _Hisashiburi_."

"Tidak cukup lama, menurutku." Hirose membalas dengan datar. Mata cokelat madunya—begitu mirip dengan milik Ryouta, namun juga begitu berbeda—melekat pada Aomine seolah untuk menilai reaksinya. Saat ia tidak menemukan apapun, ia sedikit mendengus dan berpaling untuk berbicara dengan suami Sayaka.

Aomine mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap Hirose. Ini bukan hal baru. Semenjak Kise mengumumkan tentang hubungan mereka berdua, Hirose memang sudah tidak menyukai Aomine. Aomine sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin dari kepala keluarga Kise itu—walaupun tetap saja ada sedikit rasa geram setiap kali ia harus menghadapinya langsung.

"Daiki- _nii_ , aku lapar."

"Ah, ya, aku rasa semuanya juga sudah siap untuk makan malam." Aomine menurunkan Akira dengan hati-hati dan hanya mengawasi saat bocah itu berlari ke arah Sayaka yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam bersama ibunda Kise.

Sungguh suatu pemandangan domestik yang hangat. Secara logika, Aomine tahu ia memiliki tempat di sana – karena selain Hirose, seluruh anggota keluarga Kise telah menerima Aomine dengan tangan terbuka – tapi kali ini ada suatu ketidakyakinan yang memberati pikirannya; membuatnya sedikit enggan untuk masuk ke dalam gambaran keluarga itu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, Aominecchi," suara Kise hadir terlebih dahulu sebelum keberadaannya di sisi Aomine. Si pirang menyentuh lengan Aomine dengan satu tangan, seolah untuk menangkap perhatian sekaligus menahan Aomine dari hanyut terlalu jauh dalam pikirannya. Ia tersenyum hangat. "Apapun yang akan kaulakukan pasti berjalan dengan baik. _Tou-san_ tidak membencimu dan bahkan jika ternyata aku salah, kau masih memilikiku. Aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu."

"Aku tahu, tapi kalau itu terjadi, kau pasti akan merengek dan menangis."

"Aominecchi ini bicara apa," Kise tertawa pelan. "aku tidak pernah merasa sedih saat bersama denganmu. Kau telah membuatku menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia, kau tahu?"

Aomine ingin mempercayai itu. Terutama saat Kise menatapnya dengan penuh kecintaan. Saat bibir ranumnya terkembang dalam senyum cerah tanpa sedikit pun bayang-bayang kesedihan. Saat garis-garis wajahnya begitu jauh dari tekanan. Ia ingin mempercayai perkataan Kise, tapi ia tahu hal itu adalah kebohongan. Mereka telah saling menyakiti satu sama lain—hal itu tidak dapat dihindari saat kau menjalin hubungan intim dengan seseorang—dan segala kebahagiaan yang mungkin telah Aomine berikan belum bisa menjadikan Kise orang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Belum. Aku masih akan memberikanmu lebih banyak kebahagiaan lagi, Kise. Begitu banyak, sampai-sampai kau akan menangis."

"Hmm, itu terdengar lebih seperti ancaman."

"Bukan ancaman. Hanya sebuah janji."

"Dan Aominecchi selalu menepati janji." Nada suara Kise sedikit menggoda.

"Heh, tentu saja."

Tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya telah saling beringsut mendekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka dapat bertemu dalam ciuman manis. Hasrat keduanya telah mereda setelah bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan. Kontak fisik intim tidak lagi membakar keduanya dengan segera. Ciuman ini pun hanyalah suatu pengingat: bahwa mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua tersenyum saat ciuman mereka berakhir. Kise memberikan kecupan tambahan tepat di ujung hidung Aomine.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita bergabung dengan yang lain. Kau sudah siap?"

"Dengan kau bersamaku? Selalu."

.

.

Saat makan malam mulai mendekati akhir – saat piring-piring sudah mulai kosong namun percakapan masih mengalir lancar – Aomine justru merasa tenang. Segala kekhawatiran dan kegugupan yang sebelumnya memberatinya seolah menghilang begitu saja. Mungkin karena keberadaan Kise di sisinya—si pirang yang selalu tersenyum setiap kali Aomine menoleh ke arahnya—atau mungkin karena ia merasa segala sesuatunya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Apapun alasannya, Aomine merasa jauh lebih yakin sekarang. Karena itulah, ia dapat dengan mudah menangkap pandangan Hirose saat percakapan di meja makan sudah mulai reda. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Hirose untuk menyadari perhatian yang Aomine berikan kepadanya, tapi kemudian pria paruh baya itu menoleh dan sedikit mengangkat wajah membalas tatapan Aomine.

"Ada yang ingin kausampaikan, Daiki-kun?" Hirose bertanya dengan lugas. Secara efektif membuat sisa-sisa percakapan menghilang sempurna. Hening hadir saat semua orang yang ada memberikan perhatian penuh kepada dua orang yang diketahui tidak pernah akur—sebagian bahkan memberikan tatapan penuh antisipasi.

Aomine tidak membiarkan hal itu mempengaruhi ketenangannya. Seolah tidak sadar dengan suasana tegang yang tiba-tiba hadir di ruangan, ia hanya mengangguk. Singkat dan tegas.

"Ya, sebetulnya. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepadamu."

Kali ini Hirose mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan kedua tangan pada posisi tertutup di atas meja. Tatapannya menjadi jauh lebih waspada dan penuh perhitungan. "Aku mendengarkan."

Aomine menarik napas dalam. "Aku ingin kau memberikanku Ryouta."

Terdengar suara tarikan napas tajam—namun selain itu, tidak ada suara apapun lagi yang terdengar di dalam ruangan. Bahkan Akira dan Shiota pun tidak bersuara. Waktu seolah berhenti untuk sesaat sementara Aomine dapat melihat jelas bagaimana Hirose berusaha untuk menahan emosinya.

Beberapa degupan jantung terlewatkan masih dalam keheningan. Hirose memejamkan mata untuk sesaat, menghela napas dengan perlahan, lalu membalas:

"Apa maksudmu? Aku harap kau tidak menganggap Ryouta setara dengan benda mati yang bisa kuberikan begitu saja."

"Aku tidak akan pernah berpikir seperti itu dan aku tahu kalau kau, dengan caramu sendiri, telah memberikan Ryouta kepadaku," jeda sejenak. "Atau setidaknya, sebagian kecil dari Ryouta yang bisa kauberikan kepadaku dan mungkin ini adalah keinginan egoisku, tapi aku ingin kau memberikan Ryouta sepenuhnya kepadaku. Aku ingin kau membiarkanku memiliki tanggung jawab penuh atas diri Ryouta."

Ketegangan di ruangan dengan segera meningkat. Dari sudut matanya Aomine dapat melihat Sayaka yang bergerak gelisah dan ia juga merasakan tatapan lekat Kise di sisinya. Ia bersikeras untuk tidak memedulikan keduanya.

"Ryouta bukan perempuan. Dia bisa bertanggungjawab atas dirinya sendiri."

"Aku tahu dan aku sama sekali tidak menganggap Ryouta sebagai seorang perempuan, tapi aku tetap menginginkan hal itu. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa umurku bersama dengannya. Aku ingin menjadikan Ryouta milikku sepenuhnya. Karena itu juga aku ingin bertanggungjawab atasnya—atas segala kebahagiaan dan bahkan kesedihan yang nantinya akan dia rasakan. Aku ingin kau memberikan Ryouta kepadaku, Hirose-san. Kali ini dengan sepenuhnya."

"Kau terdengar seperti ingin menikahi Ryouta."

"Kau benar." Aomine tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Ekspresinya tetap tenang walaupun Hirose mengatakan kalimat itu untuk mencemoohnya. "Memang, hukum di Jepang saat ini belum—dan mungkin tidak akan—melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, tapi aku memang meminta untuk menikahi Ryouta. Atau setidaknya, sesuatu yang seperti itu."

Kali ini Sayaka tidak bisa menahan sebuah pekikan pelan. Wanita itu dengan segera menutup mulut setelahnya, tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Ibunda Kise dengan segera menyibukkan diri membereskan piring-piring kotor, suatu alasan untuk beranjak dari meja makan yang semakin terasa asing dan gamang, sementara suami Sayaka mengundurkan diri dengan sopan—walaupun perkataannya tidak mendapatkan balasan dari seorang pun di dalam ruangan.

Suara debar jantungnya sendiri terdengar begitu keras di telinga Aomine. Perlahan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang mulai berkeringat. Di hadapannya, Hirose juga terlihat kesulitan mengatur emosi. Jika bukan karena kehadiran Akira dan Shiota, mungkin kepala keluarga Kise itu telah memakinya sekarang.

Aomine sadar betul permintaannya ini gila. Terutama karena ia bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa kepada Kise—yang sampai saat ini masih ia abaikan karena hal itu membuat segalanya lebih mudah—yang berarti ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Kise akan menyetujui keinginan egoisnya ini atau tidak.

Aomine tengah mempertaruhkan hubungan mereka saat ini dan hal itu ia lakukan secara sepihak. Ia hanya bisa berharap Kise dapat menerimanya dengan baik; terutama karena ia cukup yakin percakapannya dengan Hirose kali ini akan berakhir buruk.

Detik-detik yang berlalu tanpa jawaban dari Hirose terasa begitu menyiksa Aomine. Tekanan yang ia rasakan membuatnya ingin beranjak dari ruangan dan berpura-pura semua perkataannya sebelumnya hanyalah candaan belaka, tapi ia tidak dapat mengambil jalan pecundang seperti itu.

Mungkin karena Aomine telah mengantisipasi untuk yang terburuk jugalah ia sama sekali tidak terkejut saat Hirose akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendesiskan satu kata yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ultimatum:

"Keluar."

" _Otou-san_ , dengar dulu—"

"Diam, Sayaka. Jangan ikut campur. Aku ingin Daiki-kun segera keluar dari sini dan aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Percakapan ini sudah selesai."

" _Tou-san_!"

"Sudahlah, Sayaka-san. Tidak apa-apa," ujar Aomine tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Hirose. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan perlahan—segala tindakannya dilakukan penuh kesengajaan hingga Hirose paham betul Aomine sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi. Setelah tingginya sejajar dengan Hirose (dan Aomine bahkan beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari pria paruh baya itu), ia mengangguk singkat.

"Aku akan datang lagi, Hirose-san. Akan kutunggu jawabanmu."

Aomine telah berbalik tanpa menunggu balasan dari Hirose. Lagipula, ia cukup yakin Hirose tidak dalam keadaan untuk membalasnya dengan sopan dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan di hadapan Akira. _Well_ , setidaknya, tidak menjadikannya _lebih_ buruk.

Sentuhan pelan di lengannya membuat Aomine menoleh ke arah Kise. Sedikit ketegangan yang menguasainya menghilang saat ia bertemu tatap dengan manik cokelat kekasihnya, hanya untuk digantikan dengan kekhawatiran yang lebih nyata kemudian. Aomine menahan dorongan untuk meneguk ludah—karena untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Aomine Daiki sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikiran Kise Ryouta hanya dari ekspresinya.

"Kau ikut?"

"… Tidak. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan _Tou-san_. Aominecchi tunggu saja di luar sebentar."

"Oh. Oke."

Balasan Aomine diberikan secara otomatis. Ia hampir tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi selain debar jantungnya sendiri setelah mendengar jawaban Kise, walaupun rasanya jauh lebih buruk daripada saat ia menunggu keputusan Hirose tentang permintaannya. Aomine telah menduga Hirose tidak akan menyetujuinya, tapi jika Kise pun tidak menyukai gagasannya…,

Tidak. Aomine tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh. Sudah cukup. Ekspektasi hanya akan membuat perutnya terasa semakin mulas dan ia telah mendapatkan lebih dari cukup ketegangan dalam satu hari.

"Aominecchi," Kise memanggil dengan jauh lebih lembut, seolah ia tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Aomine. Tahu bahwa perasaan tetap dapat menggila bahkan di balik ketenangan yang terlihat oleh orang-orang. Sekali lagi ia menyentuh lengan Aomine—seperti sebuah jangkar yang hangat.

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Satu kata. Hanya satu kata yang bisa dengan segera membuat Aomine merasa jauh lebih baik. "Aku tahu. Aku tunggu di luar, Kise."

"Ya, aku tidak akan lama." Kise berkata, tapi perhatiannya sudah tidak lagi tertuju pada Aomine. Ia telah kembali menghadap ke depan. Ke arah Hirose yang masih berdiri dan memperhatikan semua interaksi mereka.

Aomine tahu saat kehadirannya tidak diperlukan. Karena itu ia hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri—sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke luar rumah Kise. Ia berhenti di luar pagar, bersandar pada tembok tempat papan nama keluarga Kise tertempel, lalu mengambil sekotak rokok yang masih penuh.

Ia bukan perokok aktif, karena Kise selalu menolak menciumnya setiap kali ia merokok, tapi saat dalam keadaan tertekan, kadang ia melarikan diri ke nikotin yang bisa membuat kepalanya terasa lebih ringan.

Lagipula, Aomine rasa Kise akan dapat memaafkannya kali ini. Percakapan tadi tidak bisa dibilang mudah dan Aomine lebih suka tidak membayangkan apa yang tengah didiskusikan oleh pasangan ayah dan anak itu di dalam.

Mungkin Aomine harus berbaik hati membagi rokoknya dengan Kise nanti.

.

.

Saat Kise kembali, Aomine hanya perlu melihat ekspresi di wajahnya untuk memutuskan tidak bertanya apa-apa. Ia hanya mematikan puntung rokoknya dengan kasual dan menghampiri si pirang.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Sebuah anggukan singkat menjadi jawaban dari Kise. Si pirang tidak menunggu Aomine untuk mengikutinya saat ia melangkah cepat menuju mobil mereka, membuat Aomine harus membuka kunci mobil dari kejauhan.

Kali ini perjalanan pulang mereka dipenuhi oleh keheningan yang terasa sedikit menyesakkan. Suasana hati Kise jelas-jelas jauh lebih buruk dari saat mereka berangkat dan Aomine cukup bijak untuk membiarkan Kise menenangkan diri. Mengajak Kise bicara saat ini hanya akan membuahkan jawaban-jawaban ketus yang bukan tidak mungkin akan berujung pada pertengkaran dan Aomine tidak menginginkan itu.

Separuh perjalanan menuju ke apartemen mereka, Kise akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara:

"Jadi, sebetulnya sudah berapa lama kau memikirkan permintaan gilamu itu, Aominecchi?"

"Sejujurnya? Baru pagi ini. Tapi harus kuakui, aku tidak menyesalinya. Apa kau... marah?"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah."

"Kise."

"Oke, baiklah, mungkin aku _sedikit_ marah. Maksudku, wajar saja, kan? Orang normal tidak akan memikirkan ide untuk melamar kekasihnya di pagi hari dan langsung melakukannya hari itu juga. Memangnya kau tidak merasa gugup sama sekali? Tidak ada keinginan memikirkan apakah itu keputusan yang bagus atau tidak? Lalu, orang normal juga akan melamar _kekasihnya_ terlebih dahulu sebelum bicara dengan keluarga kekasihnya. Kau pernah lihat semua pernyataan _I do_ klise yang ada di film-film drama? Yah, setahuku lamaran seharusnya seperti itu. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pernyataan itu dariku, Aominecchi? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku tidak menerima lamaranmu, huh? Apa yang akan kaukatakan pada _Tou-san_ kalau begitu, huh?!"

Kise tahu saat ini ia sedang mengomel seperti perempuan, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya. Terkadang kelakuan Aomine benar-benar tidak bisa diterima oleh nalarnya. Tuhan, kenapa Kise harus mencintai orang bodoh seperti itu?

"Jadi, kau menolaknya?"

"Huh?"

"Lamaranku. Kau bilang seharusnya aku bertanya kepadamu dulu—dan yah, harus kuakui itu memang kesalahanku. Karena itu, sekarang aku menanyakannya kepadamu. Apa kau menerima lamaranku?"

Kise hanya bisa menatap Aomine dengan mulut setengah terbuka saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Oh, ayolah, Aomine pasti tidak sebodoh itu, kan? Tapi nampaknya Kise keliru, karena sekarang si rambut biru bersikeras menatap jalanan di hadapannya dan mengabaikan Kise. Bertingkah seperti jawaban Kise sama sekali tidak ada artinya.

Kise mendengus. _Yeah, right_. Aomine benar-benar harus segera menyadari ia tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi Kise lagi.

"Dasar _Aho_ minecchi." Kise berujar dengan nada tidak sabar. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Hah?! Mana aku tahu! Kau satu-satunya yang bisa memberikanku jawaban, _baka_! Walaupun, yah, aku berharap kau akan menerimanya."

"Aku tidak akan tetap di sini kalau aku tidak menerimanya, kau tahu."

"Jadi... itu artinya?"

"Geh, kau benar-benar akan membuatku mengejanya, huh? Baiklah, baiklah," Kise memalingkan wajah dari Aomine. Dalam hati ia merutuk debar jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan meningkat dan rasa hangat di wajahnya. Ia hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Tidak seharusnya ia menjadi segugup ini! Kise menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ya, aku menerima lamaranmu, Aominecchi. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Lagipula – WHOA!"

Kalimat Kise terpotong oleh jeritan kaget saat Aomine tiba-tiba menginjak pedal rem. Tubuh si pirang terlonjak ke depan—dan jika bukan karena _safety belt_ yang ia gunakan, Kise mungkin sudah terpental dari tempat duduknya—membuat napasnya terlepas dengan menyakitkan. Saat mobil telah berhenti sempurna, Kise hanya bisa menatap dengan dua mata yang terbelalak. Jantungnya terpacu begitu cepat, sementara tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dingin dan sedikit gemetar.

Kise sudah akan mencaci Aomine saat ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik. Ia mengeluarkan protes saat _safety belt_ -nya menekan dadanya dengan menyakitkan, tapi suara protesnya hanya teredam oleh mulut Aomine yang telah menciumnya dengan antusias.

Protes yang sebelumnya ia gumamkan dengan segera tergantikan dengan desahan. Rasa tidak nyaman karena _safety belt_ dan posisi tubuhnya yang canggung dengan segera terlupakan. Kise mengangkat kedua lengan untuk merengkuh leher Aomine, membawa kekasihnya itu lebih dekat lagi. Mereka berciuman seolah ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka; seolah mereka kembali menjadi remaja yang masih dikuasai hasrat.

Saat akhirnya ciuman mereka terputus, napas keduanya telah tersengal. Rona merah yang mengotori wajah Kise terlihat jauh lebih jelas dibanding Aomine, tapi senyum yang menghiasi wajah keduanya sama-sama menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Sorot mata mereka penuh dengan kecintaan dan kehangatan. Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua kening mereka telah bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Apa kau yakin ayahmu tidak akan membunuhku?"

"Tidak tahu, tidak peduli. Ada hal lebih penting yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang."

"Oh? Apa itu?"

Kise menyengir nakal. "Bulan madu kita."

.

.

.

 **END.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ide cerita ini muncul waktu kakak saya lamaran, makanya jadi agak, atau malah sangat, _cheesy_ begini. _Gomen_. :")

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan untuk yang juga membaca cerita saya yang _To Tempt the Devil_ , chapter ketiganya sedang dalam penulisan. Mohon bersabar. :")


End file.
